Skye: An Lino Doue Bearer's Tale
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Skye is an Lino Doue bearer. She hates humans and is always alone. How will her life change when she meets Tiir? Rated MA to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: No, I did not have any hand in the creation of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes!**

Sixteen years ago, another monster was born. She was born through what some called evil. She ate her own mother from the inside. That little demon is known as Skye. She is a demon that every assassin will want to kill. She will be the beginning and the end. Her name is Skye and this is her story.


	2. Chapter 1: Tiir Rumibul

My name is Skye. I am a sixteen year old Lino Doue bearer. I, because of my strange eyes, am able to devour humans and magic. I hate humans. Ever since I was born, I hated those spawn of evil.

I wander through a forest, intent on finding another human to devour. I hear some commotion coming from the north. I follow the sounds. I push through the bushes. There, I see a lone man facing off against a whole army. Behind the man, children are cowering in fear. The moment I lay eyes on the army, I understand. The army is from Gastark. The victims? More magic eye bearers. As I look on, the soldier in charge knocks the man down with what appears to be beasts of lightning. Seeing the pain being inflicted upon the man, I know that I can't stand idly by.

Using the power of Lino Doue, I appear behind the soldiers at the rear. I kill them before they know of my presence. I use my power to come up next to the man. He's struggling to stand. I call to the children, who are still cowering. "Run! You'll be alright! I'll handle things from here!" The children look at the man, who nods his head. After seeing that nod of approval, the children run off.

The man finally manages to get up. He stands next to me. He looks surprised by my sudden appearance. I don't pay much heed to that, though, as I engage the Gastarkian soldiers once more.

I reach to my waist, where I keep my weapon. It is a staff with a three-clawed spike at one end. I release the spike. It extends into three sharp points. I swing those points around, killing many of the soldiers.

A sudden growl alarms me. I look to my left in time to see my left arm go flying from my body. Despite that, I use what remains of my speed. I devour more of the pitiful humans, thus allowing my arm to reattach. I continue fighting the soldiers until the leader orders a full retreat.

When the soldiers disappear, I turn to the man. "Who are you, anyway?" I ask.

The man's eyes widen. "Wait… you don't know who I am?" He's shocked.

"Hey, all I know is that you're also an Lino Doue bearer. That's all," I explain.

"Well, my name is Tiir Rumibul," he introduces himself.

"My name is Skye. I'm sixteen years of age. So… shouldn't we go find the children?" I suggest.

Tiir nods. We run off in the direction that the children went.

Not even ten minutes later, we find the children huddling together. We comfort the children until they stop crying. Tiir looks up at me. "Skye, would you like to come with us?" He asks.

"Yes. I'll come with you. It's not like I have any other place to belong to," I mumble those last words. I know Tiir hears me, but he says nothing as he leads us off.


	3. Chapter 2: Skye & Tiir Sitting in a Tree

We've been in the hideout for little over a week. From the traveling point onward, it has become clear that Tiir has a… thing… for me. That's alright. Though he doesn't know this, I like him, too. I don't know what to make of it, though. I've never been in love. I hadn't found the time before. I decide to talk to Ene about these confusing feelings.

I find Ene in her room. I knock on the already open door. "Ene," I call softly as I enter.

Ene 'looks' my way. "Skye, what may I do for you?" She asks.

"I… well… do you know what love feels like?" I ask.

She smiles. "You want to know if you feel love towards Tiir, don't you?"

"Yes," I answer. I'm grateful that Ene can't see the blush coating my cheeks.

"Well, I believe love is when your heart feels like it is beating out of your chest. You'll feel nervous and excited at the same time," Ene answers me.

"Wow… I… thank you. I guess this means that I do love Tiir. I know he feels the same way. He is just too nervous to tell me. I'll tell him how I feel right now." I say goodbye to Ene and run off in excitement.

I find Tiir sitting by himself under the cherry tree. I run up to him. "Tiir!" I call.

Tiir turns to me. He can't help blushing when his eyes meet mine. "Skye, what is it?" He asks.

"I've noticed how you stare at me and blush whenever I come near. I know you love me. I just want you to know that I love you, too," I confess.

"You… you do?" Tiir's eyes widen in happiness.

As an answer, I pull Tiir in and kiss him on the lips for a good two minutes. Only the need for air causes us to break apart. Tiir takes my hand. We run off together and enjoy the morning sun.

The sun has already begun to set when we return from our walk. Ene practically ambushes us on our arrival. "So, how was it?" She asks.

After looking into Tiir's eyes, I reply, "Wonderful." We bid each other good night as we go off to bed.


	4. Chapter 3: Poison

In the middle of the night, I wake up coughing. I'm not sick. I think there's something in the air, making me cough. I open my eyes. I see a greenish gas surrounding my bed. I run out. The gas is throughout the whole hideout. I run straight to Tiir's room. He's still asleep, unaware of the gasses slowly circling him. Fighting back nausea, I shake Tiir awake. "Skye, what is it?" Tiir asks, coughing as he comes to.

"There's a poisonous gas everywhere. We have to get out!" I gasp when the nausea returns. This time, I can't fight it. I hunch over and begin vomiting. Tiir holds my hair back. He rubs my back in soothing circles as I continue to retch. When I finish, Tiir tries to help me. I push him away slightly. "Go help the others! Don't worry! I'll get out alive!" I call, already stumbling to my feet. Tiir nods his head. He goes through the house, gathering everyone and bringing them outside.

When they make it out, I am waiting for them. I am curled in a ball at the foot of the cherry tree, whimpering as waves of pain strike me. Many of the children are suffering the same effects. Those children are vomiting nearby. Tiir is one of the few exceptions. He doesn't appear the least bit ill. Tiir goes to me. He places a hand on my head. "Hush, Skye. Everything will be alright. I love you. Now, get some sleep," Tiir strokes my forehead. I close my eyes. I fall asleep almost instantly.

When I wake up, nausea sweeps across me. I groan. Tiir is sitting beside me. He pulls me into his arms. I nuzzle my face into his chest, seeking some much needed comfort from my beloved. My stomach twists with agonizing pain. It gives a sudden lurch. I begin vomiting on Tiir. I can't help it. I can't resist this nausea. When I finish, Tiir's face doesn't even look appalled. Instead, a concerned look is there. "I… I'm sorry…" Those words come as a worried sob.

"No. It's alright. I'm just worried about you," Tiir says.

I nod my head. My throat is dry. "Can… can I have some water?" I ask.

Tiir brings a cup to my mouth. I drink greedily, my throat parched from fever. "Slow down, or you'll make yourself even more sick," Tiir warns me. After downing the rest of the cup's contents, I settle back down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Ryner Lute

Not long after recovering, I accompany Tiir and ten others on a mission. We are to find and save the Alpha Stigma bearer, Ryner Lute. From what Tiir told me, Ryner is somewhat delusional. He still cares for those human scum. I laughed when he first told me that.

When we find Ryner, he's in the presence of another man. "Damn!" Tiir swears under his breath. At my confused look, Tiir explains. "That's Lieral Lieutolu, Ryner's so-called father."

From our vantage point, we can see Ryner and Lieral conversing. There's some form of sleeping magic cast around them. Tiir and I devour the magic, thus making ourselves known. I stand behind Tiir while he tries to kill Lieral. There is more of a confrontation after Tiir fails to kill him. I'm surprised by Tiir's failure to kill Lieral.

After Lieral escapes, Tiir begins trying to persuade Ryner to come with us. I'm waiting behind Tiir. After awhile, Ryner notices me. "Who're you?" He asks.

"My name is Skye. I'm Tiir's girlfriend," Tiir and I both blush at my comment.

Ryner's eyes widen with amusement. "Well, Tiir, seems you've finally got a girl by your side. Why try to bring me with you?" He asks.

"Maybe because you don't belong with humans. Why would you ally yourself with those filthy scum?! You should really come over to our side," Tiir tries to persuade Ryner.

"Sorry. I'm not going with you," Ryner refuses. "Why don't _you_ join _us_? I'll show you that humans can be trusted," Ryner offers.

Tiir and I scoff at that. "Shut up! Humans can't be on our side! They cause nothing but pain!" Tiir yells that last part. I can sense sorrow behind his louder-than-normal voice. With those words said, and the threat of the humans waking up, we take our leave. We need to get as far away from the humans as we possibly can.


	6. Chapter 5: Rape

**A/N: Warning for rape. For the purpose of not having my story deleted, I refrained from adding many graphics to the rape scene. Enjoy!**

When we are a little ways away from Ryner's location, I ask Tiir to speak to me alone. We have the others wait in a sheltered clearing. Tiir and I head a short ways through the woods.

When we stop, I turn to Tiir. "What's wrong? When you spoke of humans… Did they hurt you?" I ask.

After a moment of surprise, Tiir responds. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, Tiir, I've spent enough time with you to understand what you're feeling," I explain.

Tiir's eyes waver a bit. I can see tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He wants to cry, I know. Instead, Tiir merely looks away. "I'm fine," he mumbles.

"Tiir, don't lie to me. It's okay to cry. I love you and I wouldn't think any less of you," I whisper.

Tiir's eyes well up with tears. I pull him into a comforting embrace. Tiir begins sobbing into my shoulder. I whisper soothing words into his ear.

When Tiir stops crying, I swipe his tears away with my thumb. "Tell me, what have the humans done to you?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Tiir mumbles.

"I understand. If you ever do want to talk, though, I'll be right here. Now, why don't you go back to the others? I'll go find some food," I suggest.

"Alright," Tiir nods his head. He goes off in the direction of the others. I head in the opposite direction.

An hour later, I'm about to head back with my newly gathered food, when I hear a branch snap. I turn around. I see a man standing by a tree. I recognize him! He's a very powerful soldier from Gastark by the name of Lir Orla.

From behind, I feel two pairs of arms grab mine and restrain me on the ground. I squirm in their grasp, my eyes locked on the man in front of me. "Hello, Skye! It's so nice to see you!" Lir Orla sneers.

He grabs my pants and proceeds to pull them off. Before he even begins on my underwear, his intentions are clear. I'm about to be raped.

When Lir is done removing my underwear, he removes his own pants and boxers. Lir then proceeds to rape me. I cry as I feel my innocence being forcibly taken from me. I hate it! I hate him! I want this to end!

After Lir has his way with me, he leaves me with a warning. If I tell, I die. I know only one thing for certain. I don't want Tiir to hate me for this. Even so, I must tell him.

An hour later, I make it back to where Tiir and the others are waiting. "Tiir," I whisper.

Tiir turns around to face me. He gasps at my disheveled appearance. "What happened?" Tiir asks as he pulls me into a hug. The tears that I was holding back begin to flow freely. I begin sobbing into Tiir's chest.

A few minutes later, when my sobs die down, I try to explain. "I… I was raped! They… came out of nowhere! Lir raped me! I… I'm sorry!" I cry out.

Tiir's confused. "What do you have to be sorry about?" He asks.

"He raped me! I'm your girlfriend and…" I mumble.

"It's not your fault," Tiir says.

"You won't abandon me if… if anything becomes of the rape?" I ask hesitantly.

"You mean, if you're pregnant? I'll never abandon you. I love you, Skye," Tiir seals his point with a kiss.

After the talk, Tiir has Keppel fire magic at me. Once I am healed, we make camp, eat, and then settle down to sleep. Despite being raped, I think everything will work out to the fullest.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Truth

It has been two weeks since I was raped. I feel different, kind of sluggish. I've also started feeling sick. I don't have a fever, yet I feel sick.

Right now, I am hunched over next to a tree, vomiting. I feel gentle hands pull my hair back. One of those hands rubs my back in soothing circles as I retch into the grass.

When I finish vomiting, I look behind me. Tiir is the one helping me. "I… I don't… understand. Why… why do I feel sick?" I groan.

Tiir frowns slightly from concentration. "Ene told me that it means you might be pregnant," Tiir explains.

My eyes widen. Tiir takes something from his pocket and hands it to me. It's a pregnancy test. "But I… I don't want to be pregnant by anyone but you!" I exclaim.

"Skye, I told you before. I don't blame you. I will be the child's father despite not being related by blood," Tiir calms me down.

I go inside. I take the pregnancy test. It reveals what we had already thought. I _am_ pregnant. I go back outside, where Tiir is waiting. "I… I'm pregnant, Tiir," I tell him.

"I had a feeling you were. I love you, Skye. As I said before, I'll never leave you," Tiir promises.

"Thank you. I love you, Tiir," I hug him. We kiss.

When we finish kissing, Tiir speaks up. "Do you think it's possible to find out more about your pregnancy?" He asks.

"Well, maybe," I answer a little hesitantly.

"Sairi knows how to sense these sorts of things using water magic. We could ask her," Tiir suggests. I nod my head.

Minutes later, Sairi is done sensing my pregnancy. She has surprising news for us. "You're having triplets! Two girls and a boy!"

We gape at her. I'm the first one to recover. "Three babies! Wait… how would they even fit into this?!" I gesture towards my stomach.

"Who cares? What matters more is that, so far, they're healthy," Sairi assures us.

I laugh and hug Tiir. "I wish they were yours, but I can't be upset with having children!"

"What do you mean they're not his?" Sairi asks.

"Oh, I thought everyone knew. Lir Orla from Gastark raped me. These children are his. For that reason, I want him dead. In that event, he would have no claim to my children," I explain.

"You believe that Lir would take your children and raise them under Gastark's banner, don't you?" Sairi asks.

"Without a doubt," I nod my head. "But I won't let that happen!" I growl.

"Skye, I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the babies. I will always protect you… all of you," Tiir gestures to me and my stomach, where the young life are still being formed.

I laugh and nod my head. "I know you will, Tiir. I hold no doubts." With those words said, Tiir and I go to our room to rest.


	8. Chapter 7: Ryner's Reappearance

Two weeks later, we are in for yet another surprise. Keep in mind, it has only been a few days after we captured Vois. We should've expected Ryner and Ferris to show up eventually.

When they do show up, however, Tiir surprises them. he lunges after Ferris and tries to kill her. Ryner punches Tiir in the face and pins him to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?! Damn it, Tiir! What the hell were you even thinking?!" Ryner shouts.

"That girl will only get you killed! Besides, she's just some human! She, like any other, will only betray you in the end!" Tiir shouts.

"Tiir, from what I understand, you speak from experience. However, not all humans are like that. If it weren't for Ferris, I would've died a long time ago. Trust me when I say that some humans won't betray us," Ryner argues.

"If humans really could be trusted, then Skye wouldn't have been attacked!" Tiir yells.

At Ryner's confused expression, I explain. "Lir Orla from Gastark raped me and now, because of him, I'm pregnant with triplets."

"Tiir, I understand how you hate humans. I also understand that humans are everywhere. We can't just stand against them. we need to join our forces with them if we are to survive," Ryner continues.

"Humans have done nothing but harm us! We can't join them!" Tiir shouts.

"Tiir! Why won't you trust me?" Ryner asks.

"Because…" Tiir trails off.

"Because why?" Ryner insists.

"Because I liked humans, too! Okay, so I lied before! Humans did betray me, so I learned to stay away. There was another before Skye, someone that I loved. She turned against me like all the others!" Tiir cries out. I catch a glimpse of tears in his eyes before Tiir runs off.

I turn to Ryner. "I'm sorry. Tiir just… he was hurt before. I never knew why, but I did know of Tiir's pain. I figured that it was a kind of a girlfriend-boyfriend bond. Wait here. I'll go talk to him," I speak. I go off into the woods where I saw Tiir disappear.

A few minutes later, I find Tiir. He is sitting by the river, sobbing into his hands. I wrap my arm around his shaking shoulders. Tiir leans into the embrace as he continues to cry.

While I try to comfort Tiir, I think of my own dark past. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I fight them off for Tiir's sake. He needs comfort the most.

When Tiir stops crying, he wipes the tears from his face. he turns to me. "Skye, thank you. I'm… sorry for not telling you this before," Tiir apologizes.

"No, Tiir! It's alright. I understand," I insist.

As we make to return to the others, I can't keep my mind from wandering back to my past…


	9. Chapter 8: Skye's Past

I find it hard to speak of my past experiences. It's just too painful. That's why, so that Tiir knows, that's why I write it down. I take a pen and paper and begin to write my past down for him:

 _I was born in a small village just outside of Gastark. My father's name was Zorro. My mother's name was Ayame. As you very well know, I had devoured her from the inside at birth. Because of that, my father would always hurt me. Since the time that I could walk, he'd beat me._

 _That sort of abuse went on until I had reached the age of ten. At that point, I have had enough. When father came home one day, I was waiting for him. I can still here the screams from when I devoured him. However, I hold no remorse. He was a demon incarnate._

 _When I left my home, I had taken food, a blanket, a pillow, and weapons. I took no more than I could carry. I knew that, for the rest of my life, I would be travelling._

 _I travelled on my own for three years. I did what I could to get food. By then, I knew that Gastark would love nothing more than to crystallize me. Years of abuse prepared me to escape from them._

 _It was around that time that, when I was in Roland, I heard of a research facility in the vicinity. I knew then that other magic eye bearers would be there. I knew that I needed to save them._

 _When night had come, I snuck inside the facility. I freed the eye bearers from their cells. There were ninety-five in all. When we got out, we destroyed the research facility._

 _After rescuing those magic eye bearers, they began to look to me as their leader. After so many years, I found that I could trust again._

 _One of my best friends was named Liesal. She was the oldest of those that I saved. She was younger than me by only a month. She was an Alpha Stigma bearer. In the time that followed, I had grown to trust her. I had named her to be my successor in the event of my death._

 _I would periodically go out to rescue more magic eye bearers. Within the three years of my leadership, I had gathered a total of one hundred magic eye bearers._

 _In order to accommodate all of my comrades, I had found a whole abandoned village. It was rundown and nasty, but in no time at all, we had repaired it. A new coat of paint helped us find light in our new living accommodations._

 _We had been living there for only a month. Sura, one of my other friends, was in charge of food gathering and storing. She led the foragers. Kizo and Kiza, the twin Alpha Stigma bearers, I made in charge of the weapons. They would make them and store them until use. Though we hadn't needed them right then, I had instructed Kizo and Kiza to doll them out in the event of an intruder or some other danger._

 _On the last night of our first, and last, month, tragedy struck. We were sleeping. I had neglected to post guards around our village. That's when they came._

 _It was Gastark. They came to us, intending to kill us all. I tried to fight them. We all tried to kill them. It was useless, though. Lir Orla and his siblings killed all of my friends. Liesal, Kizo, Kiza, Sura… all of them were killed. I was injured. I was forced to run from them while my friends were being slaughtered. I let them die._

 _A month went by before I reached for my new beginning. That's when I met you, Tiir. Now, I no longer have to be alone._

I place my pen down. Grabbing the paper, I go outside. I find Tiir by the cherry tree, alone. I hand him the paper. "What's this?" Tiir asks.

"I think you should know about my past. It's… hard… for me to talk about, so I wrote it down," I explain.

Tiir nods his head. He begins reading the paper. Tiir's eyes are wide when he finishes reading. "I'm… sorry, Skye. You do know, though, that you didn't let them die, right?" Tiir hugs me.

I bury my face into his chest. I bite my lip, trying to keep myself from crying. Tiir strokes my head. "Skye, remember what you told me? It's alright to cry," Tiir hugs me even tighter.

It's then that I begin sobbing. The tears that I have been holding back are released. Tiir holds me. He rubs my back as I continue to cry.

When my sobs die down, I move away from Tiir. I wipe the tears from my face. "Are you alright, now?" Tiir asks.

I nod my head. "Since meeting you, I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't wanted to. I… I wish… I could've… done more. I wish I could've saved them," I whimper.

"I know, Skye. The important thing is that we're all safe, now," Tiir gives my shoulders as affectionate squeeze.

"Thank you, Tiir. You always know just what to say," I hug Tiir. Tiir smiles. Together, we go back inside. Now, I can finally be at peace.


End file.
